WHY YOU LEAVE ME?
by Kays100
Summary: Title : Why You Leave Me Author : Kays Cast : Main character : Kris, Suho Supporting character : EXO( Baekhyun,Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Chen ,Xiumin,Lay, D.O ), Krystal ( F(x)) Genre : Yaoi Rate : ga tau T atau M pkoknya g ada adegan mesum... Berhubung besuk ulang tahunnya Suho dan bertepatan dengan dua tahun sudah Kris meninggalkan EXO jadi aku pingin mempertemukan lagi di Fanficku


WHY YOU LEAVE ME?

'Kenapa kamu ninggalin aku sendirian? Setega itu kamu mengingkari janjimu sendiri?'

Mei,2014 merupakan sejarah yang paling buruk untuk hidup seorang namja imut yang sedang berbaring di kursi belakang sebuah van hitam yang sedang melaju kencang di jalan menuju SM building. Bulan di mana dia harus bahagia karena ulang tahunnya malah menjadi buruk karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling dia sayangi. 'Bukannya baru saja kamu baru saja berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkan aku… aku dan kamu itu satu.. aku butuh kamu dan kamu butuh aku… dan jika kita bersama maka kita akan sempurna seperti angka 100' kalimat yang terus terngiang di kepala namja imut hingga seseorang memanggilnya..

"Hyung… hyung…" panggil seseorang yang duduk dikursi depannya.

"Kris~!" tiba – tiba namja imut itu terbangun.

"Hyung… ini Chanyeol,hyung… Hyung kenapa tiba – tiba menyebut nama Kris – hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol heran

"Hyung masih terus – terus mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"Ntahlah,Baek.. aku sendiri tidak mengerti" kata Suho menundukkan kepalanya

"Hyung istirahat aja dulu… tenangkan diri Hyung dulu…" kata Baekhyun

"Ah… Hyung demam.." kata Chanyeol sembari memegang dahi Suho dengan tangan panjangnya

"Hyung hari ini nggak usah ikut latihan" lanjut Baekhyun

"Aku nggak apa – apa kok… aku harus ikut latihan.. aku seorang leader kan"

"Hyung… kita harus menyiapkan comeback bulan depan, concert minggu depan dan paling penting aku nggak mau liat hyung sakit di hari ulang tahun hyung yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi.."ceramah Chanyeol yang kali ini lebih bawel dari Suho

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di SM Building. Sesampainya di sana keadaan Suho makin parah, namu dia tetap memaksakan ingin latihan.

"Hyung.. hyung gak papa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Iya.. aku gak papa.. kalian duluan saja.." kata Suho yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kawatir namun tidak bisa melawan perkataan sang leadernya itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Suho sendiri, mereka pun berpikir 'Seandainya ada Kris – hyung pasti Suho – hyung mau disuruh tidak usah latihan untuk hari ini saja'. Sementara itu Suho yang ada di belakang mereka berjalan tertatih tatih karena kepalanya makin pusing. Tiba – tiba Suho pun terjatuh, untung saja seseorang dari kerumunan fans menangkapnya. Seseorang yang nggak asing untuk Suho, seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan. Meskipun dia menggunakan masker dan kaca mata hitam, Suho tetap mengenali kalau itu adalah Kris.

Sementara itu jarak beberapa meter, Kai dan Krystal yang baru datang melihat kejadian itu..

"Kai… bukannya dia Kris – oppa? Ex-member kalian.. "kata Krystal sembari menunjuk ke arah Kris

"Ah… iya itu Kris – hyung… Aku tinggal ya.. aku duluan…" kata Kai meninggalkan kekasihnya itu setelah melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal itu ambruk di depan seseorang yang Krystal sebut itu 'Kris'

Kai pun bergegas menuju ke arah Suho dan Kris..

"Suho – hyung… Kris –hyung, Suho – Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Kai panic

"Aku nggak tau… tiba – tiba saja dia ambruk.." jawab Kris tidak kalah panik

"Hyung.. nggak pingin bawa Suho – hyung masuk?" Tanya Kai innocence yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh Kris

"Ah iya.. aku lupa… Hyung bukan bagian dari kami lagi… ya sudah biar aku saja yang bawa Suho – hyung masuk" Kai pun membopong Suho masuk ke ruang dance mereka

Melihat Kai yang membawa Suho yang pingsan ke ruang dance EXO membuat semua member EXO terkejut.

"Suho - hyung kenapa?" Tanya D.O yang matanya makin bulat karena terkejut

"Aku nggak tau… tadi Kris – hyung yang meno… ups…" sesegera mungkin Kai menutup mulutnya

"Apa? Kris – hyung di sini?" Tanya para member EXO serempak

"Bukannya Krith-hyung thekarang thedang thibuk thooting film Hollywood ya?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya… bagaimana mungkin dia berada di Korea… apalagi di sekitar SM Building.. " lanjut Chen

"Woi.. kenapa jadi pada ngomongin Kris sie… oke.. melihat keadaan Suho yang seperti ini, kita untuk hari ini tidak perlu latihan… kita bawa dia ke Dorm saja… aku sebagai yang tertua di sini akan mengambil alih komando untuk sementara" Kata Xiumin yang mendadak tegas

Akhirnya mereka pun membubarkan diri dan pulang menuju Dorm. Sementara Chanyeol membopong Suho ke mobil Van mereka, Kai memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Krystal, dan dia akan menumpang di mobil pribadi Sehun. Kai dan Sehun yang pulang terakhir menyadari ada mobil yang mengikuti mobil Van mereka dari tadi. Mereka kenal pasti itu mobil milik siapa. Sesampainya di halaman Dorm

"Hyung…" sapa Sehun sembari menendang pantat si penguntit itu.

"Hyung.. sekarang ganti profesi menjadi stalker ya?" lanjut Kai yang sekarang sudah bersama Sehun di belakang pengutit itu.

"Krith – hyung… kenapa hyung di thini?" kata Sehun sambil menarik baju pengutit itu

"Kris – hyung merindukan Suho – hyung kan?" jawab to the point Kai seperti biasa

"Entahlah…" kata Kris yang seperti orang kebingungan

"Gege Kris!" teriak seseorang yang baru keluar dari lift, namun dengan segera Sehun menghampiri orang itu dan membekap mulutnya.

"Hyung.. jangan theriak – theriak.. ini rahathia kita bertiga" bisik Sehun pada seseorang yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah Lay

"U~ ya~" jawab Lay lemot seperti biasa

"La? Mantam member cina lainnya mana,ge?" lanjut Lay dengan tampang lemotnya

"Ntahlah.. mereka tidak bersamaku.. aku ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf pada eomma kalian atas keegoisanku dua tahun yang lalu" kata Kris seakan mau menangis

"Karena hyung meninggalkannya menjelang ulang tahunnya?" lanjut Sehun

"Sudahlah hyung, itu hanya masa lalu… kami semua sudah memaafkanmu hyung" tambah Lay

"Lantas sekarang apa hyung sekarang tidak ingin menemuinya? Hyung sudah di sini dan Hyung tau sendiri kalau Suho – hyung sedang sakit.. apa Hyung tidak ingin menemaninya barang sebentar saja.. apa hyung tidak kawatir?" ceramah Kai yang langsung menancap di hati Kris

"Karena itu ayolah masuk bersama kami,hyung" ucap para dongsaeng itu bersama – sama sambil menarik lengan Kris

Tiga lawan satu, walaupun Kris memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari mereka bertiga tapi satu orang tidak akan bisa menang melawan tiga orang. Kris pun menuruti keinginan para dongsaengnya itu untuk memasukki Dorm mereka.

"Ah.. Kris – hyung.." teriak Chanyeol yang membuat semua member EXO menoleh ke arah seseorang namja yang diajak masuk oleh duo maknae dan Lay ke Dorm mereka

"Ternyata Kris – hyung benar – benar ada di Korea, kukira tadi Kai mengigau.." sambut Chen yang langsung dapat keplakan dari Kai

"Hyung… hyung cepet ke kamarnya Suho – hyung deh… demamnya tambah parah… ditambah lagi dari tadi dia menyebut nama hyung" potong Baekhyun

"Tapi.. aku…" Kris masih ragu - ragu menemui orang yang paling dia sayanginya itu

"Kamu masih merasa bersalah atas keegoisanmu dua tahun yang lalu? Lupakan Kris.. sekarang yang lebih penting adalah kesehatan Suho… kuharap kamu mau membantu kami dalam hal ini.." Kata Xiumin seraya mendorongnya ke depan pintu kamar Suho

"Oh ya… Hyung… ini obat dan sup untuk Suho – hyung kalau nanti sudah sadar" kata D.O sembari memberikan sekantong obat dan semangkuk sup yang masih hangat pada Kris

"Thepet mathuk Hyung… Tunggu apalagi? Mau Thehun tendang lagi?" tambah Sehun

"Cih… maknae sialan" pekik Kris

Kini Kris sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Suho. Dengan ragu – ragu dia buka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Di balik selimut putih di ranjang ukuran king itu terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih sedang tergeletak. Namja itu terus – terusan menyebut nama Kris. Kris memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, disentuhnya dahi namja mungil itu setelah menaruh sup dan obat di meja dekat ranjang.

"Kris.." ucap Suho lirih yang belum sadarkan diri

"Iya… Aku sudah di sini… aku sudah di sisimu lagi, Sayang… maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu selama ini tanpa kabar… maafkan keegoisanku dua tahun yang lalu.. maafkan aku Joonmyeonnie " bisik Kris lirih, air matanya pun tak dapat dibendung lagi. Tetesan air mata Kris tanpa disadari jatuh membasahi pipi Suho yang membuat pemuda mungil itu terbangun

"Kris?" Suho terkejut apa yang dilihatnya, Kris ada di depan matanya.

"Iya… aku Kris… aku Wu Yifan-mu" balas Kris sembari mengusap pipi Suho

"Kenapa kamu ke sini? Kamu mau membuatku merasakan rasanya ditinggalkan olehmu sekali lagi? PERGI!" bentak Suho

"Maaf.." Kris hanya bisa bisa menuruti permintaan namja kesayangannya itu tapi saat dia mulai beranjak pergi dari ranjat tiba – tiba tangan mungil dari namja mungil di belakangnya segera menggenggam tangannya

"Jangan pergi lagi… jangan pergi lagi… kamu sudah janji untuk selalu menemaniku kan?" kata Suho dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata bulatnya.

"Maaf… tapi.. tapi… i.. iya… aku janji" kata Kris bingung harus menjawab apa, Kris takut menyakiti hati Suho tapi di sisi lain dia sudah bukan bagian dari EXO lagi, dia sudah punya jalan sendiri untuk karirnya yang membuat mau tidak mau dia harus meninggalkan Suho untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yifan, Aku merindukanmu.." kata Suho sembari memeluk namja jangkung di hadapannya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu… cebolku tercinta…" kata Kris yang dapat pukulan lembut di lengannya.

"Ah ya… ini obat dan sup dari D.O" kata Kris

"Suapin…" kata Suho sembari mengeluarkan jurus mengepoutin bibirnya dan jurus puppy eyesnya tapi sayangnya kali ini tidak mempan

"Makan sendiri dong… kamu kan sudah gede" kata Kris sembari mengacak – acak rambut Suho

Suho pun menuruti Kris untuk memakan makanannya sendiri. Kris yang mengamati cara makan Suho hanya tersenyum sembari menahan tawa, bagaimana tidak menahan tawa, seorang namja yang hitungan jam umurnya akan bertambah menjadi 25 tahun makannya masih belepotan. 'Leader macam apa kau… makan masih belepotan begitu' batin Kris sambil menunduk menahan tawa.

"Ada apa? Ada yang lucu?" kata Suho sedikit sebal melihat Kris yang menahan tawa melihatnya

"Kamu itu.. sudah besar makan kok masih belepotan sie" kata Kris sambil menghapus sisa makanan di bibir Suho.

Sentuhan di bibir Suho itu membuat Kris ingin mencium bibir namja imut di depannya itu. Kris pun memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya dan Suho menyambut ciuman itu.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Suho, para member EXO yang lainnya sedang mengkuping dan mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan dan membicarakan hubungan mereka..

"Wuih mesra~ ayo donk yang hot.." kata Kai yang emang punya otak yadong

"Mana.. mana.. Thehun juga pingin liat appa ama eomma Thehun methra – methraan" kata Sehun sambil menarik pundak Kai

"Apaan sie… anak kecil nggak boleh liat adegan dewasa tau" balas Kai

"Thehun udah gede kali… lagian Thehun sama Kai – hyung kan theumuran" kata Sehun sebal

"Sama – sama anak kecil gak usah rebut deh" saut Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka

"Tapi aku kawatir dengan Suho – hyung.." kata Kai tiba – tiba

"Ya.. Kris – hyung pasti akan meninggalkannya lagi.. Kris – hyung sudah bukan bagian dari kita lagi kan… dia sudah punya jalan sendiri, dan tidak mungkin kita akan selalu bersamanya… dan itu kenyataan yang akan membuat Suho – hyung tersakiti sekali lagi" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Bagaimana kalau kita pukul kepala gege Suho, siapa tau dia lupa kejadian hari ini" ide Lay yang emang sedikit lemot

"Ah… ide bagus… kenapa nggak dicoba ke kepala Lay – hyung terlebih dahulu, siapa tau kelemotan Hyung bisa hilang?" jawab Chanyeol yang kesal dengan ide Hyungnya yang paling lemot satu ini

"Kalian ngomong apa sie.. itu hanya bergantung pada kedewasaan mereka berdua kan? Itu satu – satunya yang bisa mengembalikan mereka seperti dulu lagi sekalipun mereka sudah beda jalan" ceramah Xiumin yang memang benar apa adanya.

"Dan kalian berdua… sampai kapan kalian akan mau ngintipin Suho – hyung dan Kris –hyung? Kalian tau kan kalau mereka murka bisa – bisa planet ini ancur berantakan.. kalau sampai kalian ketahuan ngintipin mereka bisa – bisa kalian nggak berbentuk lagi" kata Chen menakut – nakutin Kai dan Sehun yang asik mengintip

Mereka pun membubarkan diri setelah mendengar penjelasan Chen. Sementara dua orang yang di dalam kamar hanya terkekeh – kekeh mendengar pembicaraan member EXO yang kadang – kadang absurd.

"Mereka itu ada – ada saja ya.." kata Suho

"Maaf ya.. kamu harus menjaga alien – alien gila itu sendirian" sambung Kris sambil membelai lembut rambut Suho yang tidur dipangkuannya

Suho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Belaian lembut Kris membuat tertidur pulas. Suhu badan Suho pun mulai berkurang. Demamnya pun berangsur – angsur menghilang. Kris dengan perlahan memindahkan kepala Suho dari pangkuannya. Lalu dia tidur menemani sang pujaan hatinya. 'Tinggal di Dorm ini lagi? Walau hanya sehari ini seperti mimpi' pikir Kris sambil senyum – senyum sendiri melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kris pun tertidur bersama dengan lamunannya.

Keesokan harinya…

"Kris… Kris…" suara namja imut bernama Suho membangunkan Kris dari mimpi indahnya.

" Ya! Ada apa kamu membangunkanku pagi – pagi ?" kata Kris sedikit keras yang membuat Suho kaget

"Ah maaf… aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke sungai Han sebelum kau kembali ke China… apalagi hari ini hari ulang tahunku" kata Suho kembali dengan jurus andalan mulut mempout dan puppy eyesnya yang kembali membuat Kris tidak bisa melawan.

Mereka pun menuju sungai Han untuk melihat pemandangan di pagi hari sembari menghirup udara segar. Setelah sebelumnya mampir ke Dorm Super Junior untuk meminjam property crossdressing milik Heechul- sunbae serta make up artis special dari Baekhyun yang membuat Suho jadi sangat cantik bak seorang wanita sejati.

"Hei.. kalau demammu kambuh tanggung sendiri loh… dan jangan sebut – sebut namaku lagi"kata Kris yang malu karena dari tadi Suho memegang tangannya

"Nggak akan kok… aku kan masih memiliki mesin penghangat di depanku untutk beberapa jam ke depan" kata Suho sembari menarik kerah Kris agar bibir mereka berdekatan yang membuat wajah Kris yang putih menjadi merah seperti tomat

"Ah.. Kris? Kenapa dengan wajahmu… merah sekali… kamu deman?" Tanya Suho sambil memeriksa dahi Kris namun ternyata suhu tubuh namja jangkung itu normal

"Demam? It's not my style" kata Kris cemberut

"Hahaha.. kamu mengatakannya lagi… memangnya di dunia ini ada yang 'it's my style' buatmu ?"

"Ada… and this is you… You is my style" balas Kris yang kini giliran membuat wajah putih pucat Suho menjadi merah tomat.

Sementara itu di sekitat tempat Suho dan Kris berduaan…

BRUK

"Ah… Kai – hyung kau berjalan terlalu thepat.. Thehun jatuh nih" rengek Sehun

"Ah kau ini memang lambat.. kamu masih ingin mengintip appa dan eommamu berduaan atau tidak?" kata Kai yang tidak sadar Suho dan Kris sudah ada di belakang mereka

"Oh.. jadi kalian dari tadi ngikuti kami berdua? Liat saja nanti di dorm" ancam Suho yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka

"Ini thalah Kai – hyung, Thehun thuma dipaktha ikut.. padahal kami berdua dithuruh thi Kyungthoo untuk belanja" kata Sehun yang takut dengan kemurkaan Suho. Di lain pihak Kai malah kabur dari Suho dan menghampiri Kris

"Hyung.. tadi malam hyung melakukan 'itu' tidak?" Tanya Kai dengan ekspresi mesumnya yang membuat wajah Kris semakin merah karena malu

"A.. a.. mana mungkin hyung melakukannya pada orang yang hyung sayang, ta.. tapi beda cerita sie kalau seandainya eomma kalian itu benar – benar seorang yeoja" jawab Kris polos

"Yah.. Hyung belum melakukannya" kata Kai sambil menunjukkan tampang kecewa

"Kai… Sehun… pergi sana… tinggalkan kami berdua… dan ingat jangan mengutit lagi" kata Suho mengusir duo maknae gak jelas itu. Mereka berdua langsung kabur terbirit – birit meninggalkan Suho dan Kris

"Hah mereka itu selalu ada – ada saja tingkahnya…" gerutu Suho yang malah membuat Kris tertawa terbahak – bahak

"Apanya yang lucu?" protes Suho melihat Kris tertawa terbahak – bahak

"Ah… bukan apa – apa… ayo ikut aku" kata Kris sembari menarik tangan kecil Suho ke sebuah toko emas di kawasan pertokoan di sekitar situ

Sesampainya di toko emas itu, Kris pun membeli sepasang cincin emas yang sangat indah walau tanpa permata, cincin yang cocok dipakai oleh kaum lelaki sekalipun. Setelah dari toko emas itu mereka langsung menuju bandara untuk mengejar jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang akan Kris tumpangi untuk kembali ke China. Sesaat setelah sampai bandara..

"Suho.. kemarikan tanganmu.." Kris menangkat tangan Suho dan memasangkan salah satu cincin yang dibelinya tadi di jemari Suho dan kemudian menunjukkan jemarinya sendiri pada Suho yang menyatakan bahwa ia juga memakai cincin yang sama

"Happy birthday, my Kim JoonMyeon.. my Guardian angel.. my Gnome" kata terakhir Kris malah membuatnya dapat tendangan halus di pantatnya dari Suho

"Jangan ngatain aku kurcaci lagi donk" kata Suho sebal.

"Iya.. iya..maaf" kata Kris menahan tawa

"Kris… kadang.. aku … merasa iri… dengan Lay… Luhan… dan Tao yang tinggal di China.. mereka bisa dengan mudah menemuimu kan" kata Suho yang mulai menangis

"Joonmyeonnie… jangan seperti itu… aku janji nggak akan menghilang begitu saja lagi… kau bisa menghubungiku lagi setiap saat … setiap kau merindukanku… dan aku pasti akan membawamu ke China diluar jadwal EXO ataupun jadwalku… tidak sekarang… tapi secepatnya… aku janji" kalimat – kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kris membuat Suho menjadi tenang. Kris pun tidak lupa memberikan contact personnya yang baru pada Suho agar mereka mudah berkomunikasi walau terpisahkan ruang dan waktu.

"Selamat tinggal… ah… tidak… sampai jumpa lagi…" kata Kris sambil mencium tangan Suho dan perlahan – lahan meninggalkannya

"Ya… sampai jumpa lagi…" Suho pun melepaskan kepergian Kris dengan senyuman

Setelah menghantarkan kepergian Kris, Suho pun kembali ke dorm seorang diri. Kini dia kembali dengan wajah berseri – seri walaupun harus ditinggalkan Kris untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hyung.. Kris - hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan rambut yang acak – acakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Iya… baru saja"

"Aish… hyung curang.. kita kan juga pingin mesra – mesraan dengan Kris - hyung" tambah Baekhyun

"Lay – hyung… bawa aku ke China donk" rengek Chen

"Emang ngapain ke China? Mau Ke rumahku? Ogah ah.." jawab Lay dengan tampang lemot seperti biasa

"Ngomong – ngomong hyung…. Hyung lebih thantik theperti itu dari theperti biathanya… Hyung thothok jadi thewek beneran…"kata Sehun tanpa dosa yang membuat Suho gemas dan mengejarnya. Hal itu pun membuat semua member EXO tertawa bahagia.

"Tapi paling tidak… Suho sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya lagi… dan dia sudah sembuh" kata Xiumin menatap para member EXO dengan bangga

"Ya… untunglah…" jawab member EXO lainnya kecuali Sehun dan Suho yang masih asik kejar – kejaran.

'Terima kasih Kris – hyung, kau datang tepat waktu' bisik Lay dalam hati

*** END ***


End file.
